


Our Angels

by tnh1722



Series: The Blessed Lightwood-Bane Family [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M, M/M, Malec Fluff, Rafael has a good girlfriend, Winged Alec Lightwood, Winged Rafael Lightwood-Bane, and great parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 19:29:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15516975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tnh1722/pseuds/tnh1722
Summary: Just a cute little thing I thought up. I figured those wings might need to be taken care of and I imagine Magnus being adorable about it. Plus, the idea of their kids being older but still super close with them makes me happy.





	Our Angels

Magnus was shuffling around in the kitchen, preparing breakfast for him and Alec. The boys were at the Institute with Izzy who had requested a nephews only movie night. Magnus may or may not have promised a new pair of heels to ensure an uninterrupted date night with his husband who now has the entire weekend off work. He was listening to the steady stream of water from their bathroom along with his music floating from the record player when a knock at the door startled him. 

"Oh, for Lilith's sake, can't we just have one day..." Magnus mumbled as he flicked the door open with a snap of blue magic. He turned on his heel about to yell at whatever family member was busting in on their day off only to see Rafael's girlfriend in their kitchen looking nervous which never happens. "Emma, what happened? Where's Rafe? Is he okay?"

"He's fine, he's at the Institute! By the angel, I'm sorry, I didn't need to scare you, Magnus!" Emma rushed out, hanging her head. 

Magnus gave a relieved sigh and motioned for her to come towards him for a hug. He and Alec had grown to care for Emma like a daughter. She and Rafael had been dating since they were 12 and now, at 18, it's clear they are soulmates much like Rafael's fathers. "Em, as much as I love seeing you, why are you here without Rafe on our day off?"

Emma ducked her head again as an embarrassed flush filled her cheeks. "Oh, I forgot about that. Sorry for interrupting. I'll come back tomo-"

Magnus cut her off with a small chuckle, "Emma, it's okay, calm down. Alexander is in the shower right now, I assume whatever you wanted to speak to him about is important since you came all this way without Rafael." He offered a sincere smile to calm her.   
"Um, I actually came to talk to you," she replied, clearly nervous again. "It's about Rafe."

Magnus was surprised and took her hand as he led them to the couch in the living room. "What has he done? I'll ground him for life if he hurt you." he asked seriously. 

Emma laughed, "Nothing wrong, he's been a gentleman as always just like you taught him." Magnus smiled and motioned for her to continue. "So, uh...Rafe and I were on a mission the other night and I noticed something was wrong, like his back hurt more than just the soreness that happens sometimes. He mentioned that his wings bother him more if they aren't groomed regularly and it had been a month since he took care of it last. I asked him what he and Alec have to do and he said you do it for them." 

Magnus looked at her with a confused smile. "Yes, I do, it is much too difficult for them to do it on their own. Is that alright?"

"Of course," she laughed again. "I, um, was wondering if you could teach me how to do it. So...I, uh, could do it for him, take care of him." The blush was back and Magnus had a loving grin on his face. Before he could answer, another voice cut into the room. 

"Hey, babe, have you seen my green sweater? I thought I set it out," Alec called out as he was clearly searching for his husband around the loft. 

Magnus looked down to his torso where said sweater was on his body. He looked up with a smirk and gave Emma a shrug which caused her to laugh. "Whoops," he whispered to her causing another laugh. 

"Mags, where are you?" Alec asked as he turned the corner into the living room, shirtless and running a towel over his damp hair. He stopped still and his cheeks flushed pink. "Oh, hi Em...sorry...hey, is that my sweater?!"

"You left it on the bed, Alexander. It was fair game," Magnus replied as he winked at Emma who laughed again. 

Alec's thoughts suddenly shifted as he realized their son's girlfriend was over without their son. "Wait, where's Rafe? Is he okay?" Magnus smirked at his husband's questions. 

"You guys are good dads, you know that, right?" Emma replied sweetly as they both gave her kind smiles in return, "he's fine, don't worry. I came to talk to Magnus."

Alec's face immediately hardened into a grimace. "What did Rafe do? Did he hurt you, Em? I'll kill him if he did." Magnus and Emma both laughed. 

"I appreciate it, but me and Rafe are fine, great actually. Honestly though, do you two share a brain?" Emma replied fondly. 

Magnus rolled his eyes lovingly and looked up at Alec. "Emma came to ask me a question which we could use your help with, angel." Emma smiled at the pet name that she had also adopted for Rafael. Their angels as Magnus called Alec and Rafael, Emma loved it. 

"Absolutely, let me go grab a shirt," Alec said as he turned towards their bedroom. He felt Magnus grab his wrist and watched as the dining room cleared out leaving a large empty space with a single chair, the set up Magnus always uses for taking care of his wings. 

"No need, darling, go sit. I'm going to teach Emma how to groom your wings. She'd like to do it for Rafe," Magnus said as he directed everyone to the other room. "Okay, let's see those beautiful wings, angel."

Magnus and Emma stood back slightly as Alec closed his eyes and shook his arms out to loosen his muscles. Slowly, both his wings emerged from his back bringing him a few inches off the floor. Alec let out a pained hiss, his wings clearly sensitive. "Ahh, ouch."

Magnus stepped over and gently pushed Alec down into the chair to stand in front of him. "Hey, deep breaths. How's your back?" he asked softly as he rubbed his husband's shoulders.

"I'm good, it's just been a little too long," Alec huffed out as he rolled his shoulders back and forth a few times. 

"Yeah, Emma said Rafe told her it's been a month for him so that means even longer for you. Much too long clearly." Magnus smiled over to Emma who was watching their cute interaction. He waved her over as he moved behind Alec and softly ran his fingers over the feather that matched his warlock mark making Alec smile. "We try to do it once a week, realistically with our schedules, we do it a few times a month," his words directed at Emma this time. She nodded and walked closer to stand beside Magnus to watch him. "Okay, I start by realigning crooked feathers, that is what causing their discomfort." Magnus showed Emma how to move the feathers carefully as they listened to Alec sigh in relief. She smiled and joined in when he directed her to while making conversation with Alec who was clearly more calm. They shared laughs and stories about Rafael the whole time making for a good morning. 

\---

"Hijo! Blueberry! Breakfast!" Alec's voice carried through the loft. Magnus sauntered in fully ready for the day, immediately grabbing Alec by the lapels of his suit coat for a morning kiss. "Well, good morning, handsome," Alec whispered before going in for another kiss. 

"Ugh, Dad, Pops, take it to your room. It's too early for that," Max huffed as he dragged himself to the table and put his head in his hands. Alec and Magnus laughed as Alec poured coffee for everyone. 

"Oh, let them be, Max. They love each other, it's nice," Rafael basically sang out as he took a coffee off the counter. He clinked his mug against Alec's and chirped, "Morning, Dad," before kissing Magnus on the cheek and saying, "Morning, Papa." The three others stared at him in surprise. 

Alec spoke up first shaking the shock off, "Hi, I'm Alec Lightwood-Bane, who are you and what have you done with my son." He extended his hand towards Rafael for a handshake. Magnus and Max laughed as Rafael rolled his eyes and smacked Alec's hand away. 

"Hilarious, Dad." Rafael replied as he rolled his eyes.

"I'm serious, who are you? Usually your looks are enough to kill in the morning." Alec quipped.

"Guess I'm having a good day." 

Max snickered and the focus shifted to him. "Would it have anything to do with your date with Emma last night? I saw you two leave the Institute yesterday when I was visiting Dad and you came back pretty late."

"Max!" "Blueberry!" Alec and Magnus yelled out in unison. 

Rafael blushed slightly as he took his plate to the table. "Well, brother, if you must know-"

"Rafael Santiago!" Alec scolded.

"It's breakfast appropriate, Dad, I swear!"

"Fine, hijo, go ahead," Alec grumbled as he and Magnus sat down. Magnus chuckling at his husband's responses.

"My back had been hurting quite a bit last night. Emma offered to take care of my wings like Papa normally does. She's never done it before, but she did amazing. I feel incredible." Rafael smiled at his family as he told his story. 

Magnus sent Alec a loving gaze and Alec replied, "That's great, Rafe. I'm glad you have someone to take care of you like I have Papa." Alec reached over and held Magnus' hand in his own. 

Max huffed and rolled his eyes. "Oh Raziel, I'm moving in with Aunt Cat. Just once, can we make it through breakfast without flirting or making out?" He rested his head on the table again as his fathers laughed.

"Speaking of making out..." Rafael joked. 

"Rafael!" Alec scolded again.

Magnus and Rafael cracked up laughing as Alec joined Max in his groaning. The comments and groaning went around for the rest of breakfast. Alec kept up the disciplinary facade until they got into the Institute. The minute Rafael caught a glimpse of Emma he rushed over and kissed her. They shared loving smiles and walked hand in hand towards the training room. Alec had a huge grin on his face as he walked to his office. He heard his phone chimed and it was screenshot sent from Magnus with a conversation between his husband and Emma. Emma had thanked he and Magnus for teaching her and taking care of Rafael. Magnus had replied 'anything for our angels, Em'. Alec smiled and thought about how he and Rafael were blessed with way more than just wings.


End file.
